


Something Beautiful

by amfiguree



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their wordless, silent companionship unnerved others, but they were comfortable with what little they had, progressing, ever-so-slowly, toward what might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

They shared glances, fleeting; looking, but again, not looking, eyes darting away as soon as the possibility of contact presented itself. And when they walked past each other, the back of their hands would graze each other’s, faintly, the barest brush of skin against skin. Subtle, shy, and a hint of uncertainty.  
  
They hardly spoke, and when they did, it was always the softest of whispers, the warm rush of breath only just caressing the ears of the other. Their wordless, silent companionship unnerved others, but they were comfortable with what little they had, progressing, ever-so-slowly, toward what might be.  
  
Excitement, anxiety, hope… it was all written in their every moment together.  
  
In those not-quite-looking glances, those touches that were not-quite-there.  
  
Away from each other, they were far from cautious. Orlando was boisterous where Viggo had tact, and both were a pleasure to be with.  
  
It was only with the other that the rowdiness receeded, and stuttering replaced wit. Their cheeks would flush sometimes at their own stupidity, before the slight smiles appeared, and all unease vanished.  
  
Elijah watched them, often, and envy burned in his chest like angry, unstoppable waves, crashing against the shore. He followed their movements, their unspoken words, with an unnamed emotion glistening darkly in his eyes. A blend of jealousy and anger, for reasons he could not understand, and pride and satisfaction.  
  
An odd buzz of feelings that ranted endlessly in his head.  
  
Perhaps it was the longing of someone to call his own, or the mere sense of frustration at the way they danced around each other, but Elijah finally stopped. Wouldn’t look at them, or talk to them when they were together, and blatantly ignored their silent pleas for understanding his behavior.  
  
Because there was no explanation Elijah would give – _could_ give.  
  
Especially when both Orlando and Viggo got over their infatuation, and grew apart, and the aching bitterness in his heart only grew stronger.


End file.
